Karapica
by RedHal
Summary: It's been two years since the hunter's exam. After Kurapica gets half of the eyes, he meets up with the rest of the gang. They go into a town to sleep in a hotel. When they get to the hotel, the two girls who run it are acting suspious.
1. Prologue

**KARAPICA**

I do NOT own Hunter X Hunter. If I did, this story would be an episode.

A/N: Hello. I'm here to tell this story. Here is a brief summary, which is something you can find on my profile in more detail. This is an Alternate Universe Kurapica based story. There is some mention of Neon here, but not enough to make her a major character. The actual story is set roughly about two years after the exam, and Kurapica has acquired half of the Scarlet eyes. However, after doing some research, he discovers that the other half had mysterious vanished in one city. Who has the other half? And IS Kurapica the only Kurutanian who survived?

**Prologue: Kuruta X Sunset X Masacre**

It was a bright sunny day in Lucuso village. The people who fished were fishing. The people who farmed were farming. The people who ruled were having no problems for everyone was behaving and everything was perfect.

"Have you seen the two children?" The leader of the Kuruta Tribe asked of his wife.

"Last I saw of them, they were going outside." She answered.

"It's good for Kurapica to get outdoors once in a while."

"Yes. It is good for Karapica as well."

0000

Meanwhile, two blond thirteen year olds were sitting under a tree reading. One was a girl with hair down to her waist. The other was a boy who had his hair almost to his shoulders. Both were wearing the traditional garments of their tribe which included a clip-on earring in one ear (A/N: it looks clip-on to me, but that's my opinion). However, the boy had his in his left ear while the girl had hers in her right.

"Hey Kara."

"What Kura?"

"If you could be anything, what would it be?"

"Anything? Probably a Ruins Hunter."

"A Ruins Hunter?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds interesting."

"You?"

"I'd have a body that didn't make me look like a girl."

Karapica had to laugh at that. It was true. Most people did mistake her twin brother for a girl. At times it was funny, but it annoyed him so much.

"So Kura, are we still on for sunset?"

"Of course. We better get back for now though. It's almost time for dinner."

0000

Sunset

"Beautiful."

"Must you always say that?"

"Of course." Kara laughed and almost fell out of the tree she was perched in.

Kurapica turned away from the setting sun to watch the rising moon.

"Odd."

"What Kura?"

"Look at the moon."

"Weird. It looks like our eyes whenever we get emotional."

It was true. The moon had a red tint to it as it rose over the ocean.

"It must be a lunar eclipse."

"Must be."

"We should head back to the village."

"Right. Mother and Father must be getting worried about us."

0000

Later that night,

"WHAT'S GOING ON KURA!"

"I DON'T KNOW. YOU RUN. I'LL CHECK ON MOTHER AND FATHER!"

"NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU BROTHER!"

"YOU HAVE TO! GO!"

Kara took one last look at her brother and then at the burning village where people with tattoos of twelve-legged spiders on their backs were killing her friends and family.

"KARAPICA! GO!"

Kara ran for it. She knew that when either she or her brother used their full name, they were serious. Just then,

"There's another one."

_Oh no. They've spotted me. Don't look back Kara. Just keep running. You can lose them in the forest._

And she did. She came upon an old hiding place that she and Kurapica used to use when they were little. She sat down in the trunk of the tree, and cried. Her eyes were glowing a bright crimson red.

"Kurapica. Please be ok." She whispered before she fell asleep.

TBC

A/N: Not perfect. I'll admit it. Please no flames.

Next time on Karapica: (Gon's POV) (Like in the series)

Six years after the massacre, Kurapica has only half of the eyes. Not only that, but his boss is starting to let people go. Is Kurapica's job in danger? Next time on Karapica: Five Years Later X Half Way X Reunion of Friends. I have a new cell phone.

A/N: All previews are in Gon's POV


	2. Six Years Later X Half Way X Reunion of

I do not own H X H.

"_Italic_": On the other phone line

**Chapter 1: Six Years Later X Half Way X Reunion of Friends**

"Ok. Let's see. If I were 50 Scarlet Eyes, where would I be? That won't help."

Kurapica looked at every single news clipping he had. After two years of being a Black-List Hunter, he had acquired half of the eyes that were taken from his tribe. However, half were still MIA (Missing in Action).

"No luck. And with Mr. Nostrand in his current condition, I'm sunk." He said as he plopped down on the bed.

Ever since Neon lost her powers, Mr. Nostrand had been in a depression. Kurapica tried to help him out, but he had to make a choice. Either get the eyes back, or make sure his job is secure. Well, since the only reason he took the job was to get the eyes back, it wasn't a hard choice. However, when he saw only half of the eyes, he was fairly disappointed.

"Kurapica." An older woman knocked and entered his room.

"Yes. Senritsu?"

"Mr. Nostrand wants a word with you."

"Why am I not surprised?" he said as he walked out the door.

"Everything will be ok Kura."

Kurapica stopped dead in his tracks.

"Please Senritsu. Don't EVER call me that." His eyes turned red under the contacts.

After he left, Senritsu said to herself, "There must be some connection to the past with that nickname. His heartbeat reveals it."

0000

A few days later on Whale Island inside Mito's restaurant,

"HI LEORIO!" a young tan boy with black hair and a green outfit screamed as he ran up to his tall dark haired friend wearing a blue suit and hugged him.

"Whoa. Hi Gon. Geez. I know I've been missed, but do you have to wrinkle my suit?"

"Sorry."

"Hi Killua." Leorio told another boy with silver hair who was wearing a purple sweatshirt over a maroon turtleneck.

"Hi."

"Leorio. This is Mito-san." Gon introduced his young aunt.

"It's nice to finally meet you Leorio-san."

"Same here. Gon told us so much about you. It was always Mito-san this and Mito-san that."

"Killua mentioned something like that."

All of a sudden, there was a cell phone ring that was to the tune: "Ohayou" (Opening theme to Hunter X Hunter)

"HEY! MY NEW CELL PHONE IS RINGING!" Gon called out.

"Are you sure he's now 14?"Leorio asked "he acts younger"

"Hello?"

"_Gon?" _

Speaking.

"_It's me. Kurapica."_

"KURAPICA!"

"_Gon. Please don't scream in my ear_."

"Sorry. How are you?"

"_I'm doing well. You?"_

"Ok. Leorio and Killua are here on Whale Island with me and Mito-san."

"_Really?"_(Almost sarcastically but Gon's too naïve to realize)

"Yeah. All we need is you and we have the whole gang."

"_That…"_

"HEY KURAPICA!" Killua grabbed the cell out of Gon's hand.

"HEY!"

"_Hello Killua."_ Kurapica sighed into the phone.

"HEY!" Killua shouted at Leorio who decided it was his turn to say hello to his Kurutanian friend.

"Hi Kurapica. How are you doing?"

"_I'm doing well considering_."

"Considering what?"

"_Only half the Scarlet eyes had been found._"

"Wow. You're halfway there. How's the battle against the Genei-Ryodan?"

"_That is going better. Most of them are dead, and the others have been disappearing."_

"That's good. I think."

"Give me that. Kurapica? It's Gon. You were saying something about the reunion?"

"…"

"Kurapica?"

"I was saying before that 'That could be arranged'" a familiar voice called out from the door.

Gon, Killua, and Leorio looked towards the door and saw a familiar looking blond boy holding a brief case.

"KURAPICA!" Gon yelled excitedly as he hugged Kurapica.

"Umph. Hi Gon. Missed you too. Can I breathe now?"

"Right. Sorry." Gon apologized as he let go.

Kurapica shook Leorio's and Killua's hands and Gon introduced him to Mito.

"I have heard so much about you." Kurapica told the young woman.

"And I you."

"So Kurapica. What's in the briefcase?" Killua asked as if it contained presents for them.

"Probably not what you're thinking." Kurapica told the ex-assassin.

"Rats."

"So what brings you here?" Leorio asked.

"Well, my boss has been losing his money and had to let some people go. And because I went after the eyes instead of attempting to secure my job…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's no problem. I got half of what I needed from him and then I hit a dead end." He said as he lifted up the briefcase to prove it.

"You mean…those are…"Killua stuttered.

"Yes."

"Excuse me." A greenish colored Killua ran out of the room covering his mouth.

"Are you sure this is the same Killua who won a death match against Jones the Dismantler?" Kurapica asked.

"I was wondering the same thing when he refused to touch a worm and eat the fish he caught because it "looked" at him." Gon mentioned.

"What? What's in there?" Leorio asked

"Figure it out yourself." Kurapica told him

Killua walked back into the room no longer greenish, but more pale.

"Hey Killua. Are you ok?" Gon asked.

"Just fine."

"Hey Kurapica! You're not wearing that tribal outfit." Gon finally pointed out

"I was wondering when somebody would notice."

It was true. Kurapica wasn't dressed in his usual blue outfit. Instead he was dressed in a grey long-sleeve shirt with a light blue sleeveless jacket on top of it. He also wore maroon colored pants and tennis shoes.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kurapica?" Leorio asked

"Cute Leorio. I figured it was time for a change. Besides, now that the leader of the Phantom Brigade disabled, there might be some people still out there out for revenge. They know me as the blond who-knows-what-gender dressed as a Kurutanian who uses Nen as a weapon. I'm also known as the Chain-User, but that's just how they would recognize me."

"You're definitely a boy." Gon spoke up.

"Thanks Gon. You're the second person besides my parents who said that with certainty."

"Second? Who was the first?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Ok."

"How can Gon be so sure?" Leorio asked Killua in a whisper.

"This is Gon we're talking about."

TBC

Next time on Karapica:

I'm not in this next chapter, but our new friends later on will be! I wonder who they are. And what is their secret? Next time on Karapica: Kara X Anna X Eyes. What's going on?


	3. Kara X Anna X Eyes

I don't own H X H.

**Chapter 2: Kara X Anna X Eyes**

(A/N: This scene takes place in the city where Gon met Leorio)

Not too far away, a redhead was behind the desk of a three-year old hotel.

"Hey Kara? Are you done yet?" she asked her best friend who was getting dressed.

"Just about. These contacts are giving me some problems."

"Remind me again why you wear them."

"Because if I see a spider, my eyes glow red."

"And you don't want to freak out Keitaro." Anna finished.

"Not until I tell him the truth."

"When will you tell him?"

"Soon. I'm thinking today. It's our six-month anniversary."

"You're so lucky to have a boyfriend like Keitaro."

"You'll have a boyfriend soon enough. Do you think he'll understand?"

"Yes. Unless he's a member of… you-know-what." Anna said.

"He's not."

"How do you know?"

"Because when I went over to his house last time, his sister answered the door and let me in. He was in the pool at the time and Kaida led me out to the backyard where the pool was. I saw him swimming laps and I noticed that his back was bare."

"No signs of 12 legged arachnids?"

"Nothing. But muscles." Kara sighed as she walked out of the bathroom behind the counter.

Kara had grown to become a beautiful young woman. To hide her true nature, she wore a black wig that went halfway to wear her hair was before, and blue-tinted contacts. Instead of the tribal outfit, she wore blue jeans and a blue polo shirt.

"You have a stray hair." Anna pointed to a stray blond hair.

"Sorry." Kara said as she took off her wig.

Her blond hair no longer fell to her waist, but instead to her shoulder.

"Why don't you look in a mirror when you put on your wig?"

Beneath the contacts, Kara's eyes glowed a bright red.

"Because now I look like someone I really cared about."

"Why won't you talk about? You'll feel much better."

"I guess. When I lived in Kuruta, I had a twin brother." She said as she fixed her wig.

"You never told me that."

"I used to pray every night that he somehow managed to survive. When I went back the next morning after the raid, when I knew it was safe, I saw the corpse of all my people. The only relief is that I couldn't find HIS eyeless body. But, it's been six years. They could have destroyed him somewhere else." She started to cry.

"I'm sorry Kara. I didn't know. I never should have asked."

"It's ok Anna. You were right. You didn't know. And in a way, it does help to talk."

"Now I know why whenever people try to pay with Scarlet Eyes, you ask to see their backs."

"Yeah. Anything for revenge. They WILL pay." She said as she pulled out a briefcase out from under the desk.

She opened it and the two girls looked in.

"50 eyes."

"I wonder who our next Genei-Ryodon victim will be."

"Hey Kara!" a young man walked into the hotel.

"Hi Keitaro!" Kara said as she quickly closed the briefcase.

"I know how much you hate the Genei-Ryodon,"

"More like loathe with a passion." She corrected

"Anyways, you'll be pleased to know…" he tossed a paper from York Shin.

Anna and Kara looked down at the headlines.

**GENEI-RYODON DISBAND AFTER DEFEAT OF LEADER**

"WHAT!" the two girls screamed as they read on.

_ACCORDING TO ONE EYE-WITNESS, THE GENEI-RYODON SUFFERED UTTER HUMILIATIONS AT THE HANDS OF ONE OF RIGHT NOSTRAND'S BODYGUARDS. HIS NAME IS CURRENTLY UNKNOWN. THE ONLY INFORMATION WE HAVE ABOUT HIM, "AT LEAST I THINK IT WAS A HIM" THE EYE-WITNESS TOLD US, WAS THAT HE USES NEN CHAINS TO DEFEAT HIS FOES. APPARENTLY, HE USED ONE OF HIS CHAINS AND ATTACKED ONE OF THE STRONGEST MEMBERS AND THE LEADER. ALSO, THE WITNESS CONFIRMED THAT THIS "CHAIN-USER" WAS ONLY AFTER ONE THING: THE SCARLET EYES OF THE NOW EXTINCT KURUTA TRIBE._

(A/N: I know there was no eye-witness at that time, but the press needed something so I used when Kurapica killed Ubo)

"Well? What do you think Kara?" Keitaro asked his girlfriend.

Kara was staring at the article. She couldn't believe what it had said.

"Kara?" Anna asked. "Are you ok?"

"Is something wrong?" Keitaro asked her.

"Can you give us a few minutes Keitaro?" Anna asked.

"Sure." He said and walked out the door.

"Could it be?" Kara whispered.

"Are you upset about the last line?" Anna asked.

"No. This line." She pointed.

"_At least I think it was a him_?" Anna read out loud. "So?"

"My brother was constantly being mistaken as a girl."

"Do you think?"

"No. It couldn't be. It was just wishful thinking."

"Why don't you go out with Keitaro and tell him the truth? I can handle things here."

"Thanks." Kara said as she walked out the door.

TBC

Next time on Karapica:

We're back in the city where I met Leorio, and secrets are starting to be told. Next time on Karapica: Memories X Secret X Truth. Hey Leorio! Let's race!

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES


	4. Memories X Secrets X Truth

I don't own H X H.

**Chapter 3: Memories X Secrets X Truth**

"Hey Leorio! Remember this place?" Gon asked his older friend.

"How can I forget? This is where we met."

"Yep. And I gave you an apple."

"And then you followed me around like a lost puppy."

"But then you saved me from that man who was going to sell me."

"Please. I only did that because I don't like those kinds of guys."

As Gon and Leorio were having this conversation, Kurapica and Killua were watching them.

"I wish I knew what they were talking about." Killua said.

"Me too. I didn't meet them until the ship." Kurapica stated. "Now that I think about it, I did pass by them a few times, but I didn't pay too much attention. I was only focused on getting to the exam."

"I know that feeling. HEY YOU TWO!"

"Huh?" asked Leorio

"What Killua?" Gon asked of his best friend.

"Let's eat." He said pointing to the restaurant that Kurapica ate at the last time he was in that city.

"ALRIGHT!" Leorio and Gon raced to the door.

Kurapica and Killua shook their heads.

0000

"So Kara? What happened back there? Did I upset you?"

"Oh no Keitaro. Nothing like that."

Kara and Keitaro were sitting in a restaurant eating and celebrating the six months they've been together.

"Ok."

"Keitaro. We've been together for six months now right?"

"Yes."

"I think it's about time we started to tell secrets."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I'll go first. Hehem. I, Keitaro, sleep with a teddy bear."

"Actually, I already knew that courtesy of Kaida."

"I'm going to kill her."

"I have a twin brother."

"Why is THAT a deep dark secret Kara? And why haven't I met him?"

"He is dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot about your family."

"It's ok. Your turn."

"Ok. I want to take the Hunter's Exam."

"Who doesn't?"

"Geez. You have all the good secrets."

"Thank you. Now let me see. I'm really a…"

Just as Kara was about to say the key word, two boys came running in the door. Kara and her boyfriend looked up to see who was in a hurry. One of the runners looked to be in his 30's, but was actually in his early 20's. The other runner was about 14. The older guy wore a blue suit. How he ran in it she'll never know. The teenager wore a green outfit and had a fishing pole poking out of his backpack.

"TABLE FOR FOUR PLEASE!" The two boys yelled at the greeter.

"Four?" Keitaro asked half to himself and half to Kara.

Just then two other boys came into the restaurant. One was a silver-haired kid about the same age as the younger sprinter. The other one was a blond boy about the same age as Kara and Keitaro.

"Could it…Nah." Kara said to herself. "Wishful thinking again"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Where were we?"

"You were saying that you were really."

"Oh yeah. Oh my gosh! Look at the time. How about I tell you on the way back to the hotel?"

"Sounds fine."

The two lovebirds left with one last glance at the runners and their friends.

0000

"Never make us chase you two like that again." Kurapica scolded the two sprinters.

"What's wrong Kura?" Leorio joked. "I thought you'd be able to run that short distance after the Hunter's Exam."

"NEVER call me Kura." Kurapica threatened. Underneath his contacts, his eyes glowed a bright crimson.

"Ok. Ok." Leorio held up his hands in defense.

"What's wrong with Kurapica?" Gon asked.

"Must have something to do about the past." Killua pointed out, "Let's not ask."

"Why not?"

Killua only looked at Kurapica who was pointing a finger at Leorio and telling him off. Eyes almost a dark black due to the contacts.

"Oh."

0000

"YOU'RE OF THE MMMPPHH!" Keitaro asked his girlfriend after she told him her secret just as they entered the hotel.

"Yes. Now shut up. I don't want anyone to know." She said as she pulled her hand away from his mouth.

"You told him I assume." Anna asked from behind the desk.

"Yeah. Just now. Sorry I'm late. We saw an interesting group of people."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know, I could have sworn one of them looked like my brother. But that could be because I was missing him at the time."

"What makes you say that?" Keitaro asked her.

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of the massacre."

"REALLY!"

"Yes." She answered as she took her spot behind the desk and placed a hand on the briefcase.

"I'm sorry." Keitaro apologized.

"It's not your fault." Kara told him.

"Kara. If it's not too much trouble, may I see you without the wig and contacts?" Keitaro asked her.

"I don't see why not." She said as she went to the room that she and Anna shared.

Keitaro followed her.

"Don't do anything inappropriate." Anna called

"ANNA!"

"Just kidding."

0000

Inside the room, Kara pulled off her black wig and let her blond hair fall to her neck and her bangs in her face. As Keitaro gaped at his now even more beautiful girlfriend, she brought her hand to her eyes and took out her contacts. She gave them to him before telling him,

"Please don't freak."

"I won't"

She then lifted her head to reveal that her eyes were red instead of blue.

"What color are you seeing?" She asked him nervously.

"Red."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

"Now they're a beautiful shade of blue."

Just then he remembered something.

"Kara. I am so sorry. I didn't know. I just remembered that you loathed the Phantom Brigade and I thought you would be interested in knowing of the disbanding. I didn't even consider the last sentence in the article."

"I've said it before, it's not your fault." She told him before kissing him.

TBC

Next time on Karapica:

Wow! We're actually staying in a hotel! At first I didn't want to, but these rooms are huge. And the clerk is nice too. I wonder who she and her friend are. Next time on Karapica: Hotel X Customers X Names. Hey Killua! Look at this! (Points at the drinking bird in the room)


	5. Hotel X Customers X Names

I don't own Hunter X Hunter

**Chapter 4: Hotel X Customers X Names**

"C'mon guys. I want a hotel room." Leorio complained.

"But Leorio, it's more fun to camp." Gon argued.

"What do you two think?" Leorio asked the two quiet ones.

"Do we have enough money?" Kurapica asked

"We're Hunters! We can use the facility for free."

"How about this?" Kurapica said being the peacemaker, "We'll ask at the hotel. If they still want money, we'll camp. Ok."

"Deal"

0000

Inside the hotel,

"What is taking them so long?" Anna said as she looked towards the room.

DING

"Customers. Hello. May I help you?"

"Yes. Aren't you looking lovely this fine afternoon?" Leorio flirted.

"Sorry. I'm not interested in going out with you. Do you four boys need a room?"

"Yes." Kurapica said. "However, we seem to be a little short on cash because a few of us," he glared at Leorio, "Have a little trouble keeping our stomachs full."

"We're hunters." Gon explained.

"Hunters? Well then we can let you stay here for free. However, room service will still cost you."

"That's fine." Gon said.

Killua and Leorio both groaned.

"Arigatuou." Kurapica told her.

"Your welcome." She said as she handed him two keys.

"Excuse me." She called out to them.

"Yes?" they asked.

"May I have your names please?"

"I'm Leorio."

"I'm Gon"

"Killua."

"My name's Kurapica."

"Leorio, Gon, Killua, and Kurapica." She repeated as she wrote their names down in the register book. "Thank you."

After they left, Anna said to herself, "Kurapica. He's kinda cute."

0000

"WOW! CHECK OUT THIS ROOM!" Gon yelled in amazement.

The room was big enough for Gon and Killua to run as much as they wanted. It overlooked the harbor and had a big screen TV. On the writing table, it had one of those birds that drinks water (Like the one when they had to spend 50 hours in that room in the Trick Tower).

"And you wanted to camp." Killua told him.

Just then, a side door opened and Kurapica and Leorio walked in.

"Not too much different from our room." Leorio stated.

0000

"And then we woke up to the noise of people screaming. Kura told me to run while he went to check on Mother and Father. At first I wouldn't listen, but then he used my full name."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Keitaro asked gently while trying to keep the tears in.

"We only use our full names with each other when we're serious. It is NEVER a joking matter. I then ran to the forest and prayed that Kura would be ok. I think some of the Genei-Ryodon spotted me. Luckily, I knew the forest like the back of my hand. I was able to loose them. I wandered back to the village the next morning and saw the bodies of my people. All of them without eyes. That was when I vowed that I would destroy the Genei-Ryodon. I then remembered Kura. I looked at all the corpses and realized Kura was nowhere to be seen. At first it was a glimmer of hope, but then I remembered how I was chased. The same thing could have happened." She started to cry.

"Just let it all out Kara." Keitaro told his girlfriend as he hugged her.

"I… I went into the nearest city. That was where I met Anna. She was very understanding for she had also just lost her parents in a fire."

"I never knew that about her."

"They left her with a large fortune. That's how we were able to build this hotel. When it was first built, someone tried to pay for a room using a pair of the Scarlet Eyes. Anna went on and let that member of the Phantom Brigade in. As he ordered room service, well, let's just say 'some men can't hold their arsenic'." (A/N: I got that quote from the musical "Chicago")

"You killed him?"

"I recognized him as one of those who killed my family." She said with her eyes glowing red.

"Understandable."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?"

"It's me. Anna."

"Come in.

"Just making sure you two aren't doing anything inappropriate while we have customers. Oh, and I brought some coffee."

"We're not. Thanks. Wait. We have customers? What did they pay with?"

"You know as well as I do that we let Hunters stay here for free and only charge them for room service."

"Hunters?"

"Yes. Four of them. Two 14 year olds, an 19 year old, and probably a 30 year old."

"I think it might be the same group we saw at the restaurant." Keitaro pointed out.

"Really? Did you catch their names?" Anna asked.

"No." Kara told her.

"Oh, well…"

"What IS your full name Kara?" Keitaro asked.

"And your brother's if it's not too much trouble." Anna requested before sipping her coffee.

"I don't really like it because it sounds too much like my brother's. But, for you two: My name is Karapica and my brother's is Kurapica."

Anna choked on her coffee.

"Anna?"

"I'm fine. I'll leave you two alone. I uh I need to run a few errands." She said as she ran out the door to ask the guests a few questions.

"That was weird."

TBC

Next time on Karapica:

Things have started getting weird. First, Anna asks us questions about Kurapica. Then, when Killua and I go exploring, we find a briefcase of Scarlet Eyes. After that, Anna and her friend's boyfriend get to talking about Kurapika and their friend. Next time on Karapica: Questions X Answers X Eavesdropping. No way!

A/N: Please review.


	6. Questions X Answers X Eavesdropping

I don't own H X H

_Italics_: Thoughts

**Chapter 5: Questions X Answers X Eavesdropping**

After closing the register book so Kara wouldn't notice right away, Anna raced up the stairs to pay the guests a little visit.

Kurapica was sitting on his bed reading a book while Leorio was taking a nap and snoring away.

In the other room, Gon and Killua were surprisingly not glued to the TV, but to the bird.

Anna knocked on Gon and Killua's door and opened it with her spare key when she heard a faint "Come in"

"What are you two doing?" She asked as they stared at the bird and the cup of water.

"We saw one of these when we took the Hunter's Exam." Gon explained

"That's right. You mentioned that you were hunters. What made you want to become hunters?"

"My dad's a hunter."

"I want to capture the Zaoldyeck family."

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?" Anna asked the young boy.

"No. They're my family."

"Ok. I won't ask. And the others?"

"Leorio wants to be a hunter so he can make money and treat people who can't afford operations. And also to pay for classes and training."

"So he's going to be a doctor."

"Right. And Kurapica wants to avenge his tribe. We all met during the Hunter's exam."

"I bet that was fun."

"It was." Gon said excitedly. "Did you ever take it Miss…?"

"Anna." She introduced herself. "No. My best friend and I wanted to at first, but then she heard about how dangerous it was."

"Why did that turn her off?" Killua asked. "That part is what INTERESTED me."

"She said, 'Because if I die during the exam, then I would never be able to avenge my friends and family'." She told them.

"Avenge?" the two boys asked their new-found friend.

"Her friends and family were massacred six years ago tomorrow by the murdering group: Genei-Ryodon."

"Really? So was Kurapica's." Gon blurted out.

"That's why I'm here." She explained. "What can you two tell me about him?"

"He definitely a boy." Gon started.

Anna rolled her eyes. "I knew THAT. It's so obvious."

"That's three." Killua said to himself.

"He's a Black List Hunter. Um, I met him on the way to the hunter's exam; he's really smart…" Gon stopped to think.

"He's a survivor of the Kuruta Tribe." Killua interrupted.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that."

"What do you mean you forgot? You just mentioned it."

"Boys" Anna sighed as they started to argue.

"BOYS!"

"Huh?"

"Does he ever talk about his past? Did he mention any family?"

"Hmm. Nope." Gon said.

"But NEVER call him Kura." Killua warned.

"Ok. Thanks."

"No problem."

_He must think Kara is dead. _

0000

The next day,

(A/N: _Italics_: Gon's thoughts)

"Why do you think Anna asked us about Kurapica?" Gon asked Killua as they were exploring.

"I don't know. Maybe she likes him and was too afraid to talk to him. You know how he can get."

"Yeah. Hey. What's behind here?" Gon asked as they came up to the counter.

Gon jumped high into the air and hit his head on the ceiling and landed on the other side.

"Ouch"

"You really need to learn to work on your jumping skills."

"Yeah. Hey! A briefcase!"

The two curious boys put the briefcase on the table and opened it. Gon quickly closed it as Killua turned green and covered his mouth while running to find a bathroom.

_They have the eyes._

"Is my wig on straight?" a voice from behind a door asked.

"Yes. You can't see the blond." Another voice rang out

"Good."

"Uh oh" Gon said quietly before ducking underneath the counter.

Just then, two people came from a room behind the counter. One was a black haired boy and the other was a black haired girl who freakishly had the same colored eyes Kurapica had whenever he had the contacts on.

"What are these doing out of their hiding place?" Kara asked as she noticed the briefcase on the table.

_Oops_

"I'm going to put this somewhere safer." Kara told her boyfriend.

"Ok. I'll see who the new guests are." Keitaro said as he pulled out the register book.

He turned the page and was about to read the list of names when…

"Keitaro! Please don't tell Kara yet."

"Tell Kara what, Anna?"

"Who the guests are." Anna said on the other side of the counter.

"Why?" he asked as he looked down and read. "Oh. Wait. Didn't she say that…"

"Yes. That's how I figured it out. How much they look alike, you know, without the disguise, and the name confirmed it."

_Disguise? Name?_

"Does he know?"

"Not to my knowledge. I asked his friends, but they are oblivious to what happened."

_Huh?_

"He never told them?"

"The only thing that was really useful was the tip to never call him Kura."

_KURA? They're talking about Kurapica._

"And Kara called him Kura when they were younger." Keitaro pointed out.

"Right. Apparently, calling him Kura makes him remember Kara; and calling her Karapica makes her remember him because the names are so much alike."

_Karapica?_

"And now that I think about it," Anna continued, "When I first met her, she would talk in her sleep. She would always repeat the name "Kurapica"."

"It must be him. How are you going to get them together?"

"Not me. We"

"WE?"

"Yes. You want your girlfriend happy, right?"

"Yeah. But, what if he's the chain-user the reporter was talking about? He might not want me around his twin sister."

_TWIN SISTER! _Gon's eyes widened.

"Oh you big baby. He might actually like you for helping reunite him with his sister."

"What are you two plotting?"

"KARA?" both of her friends yelled as she came out of the room.

Keitaro slammed the book closed.

"What are you two hiding?"

"Absolutely nothing." Anna said. "C'mon. Let's go shopping. Keitaro said he could handle things here."

"Why would I…? Whoa!" Kara said as Anna pulled her out of the hotel.

Anna turned back and gave Keitaro a look that said "make-friends-with-him-while-I'll-keep-her-busy."

"Ok. Have fun."

"That's something I never fully had since the Whoa." Kara yelled at him as Anna yanked her away.

Keitaro got up and went upstairs to talk to Kurapica.

"Gon? Gon? Where are you?"

"Killua." Gon said as he came out of his hiding place.

"There you are. I had to run up to our room, and I forgot the key so I had to knock on Kurapica's and Leorio's room. What's wrong? Where are the eyes?"

"Did you tell Kurapica?"

"Not yet. If I did, he'd be down here wanting proof."

"Kara hid them in a different place."

"Who's Kara?"

"Anna's friend. Also Kurapica's (cough)sister(cough)"

"What was that last part?"

"Her full name is Karapica. Does that name sound familiar?"

"Yeah. It sounds like Kurapica."

"That's why she won't let anyone call her that. Usually twins have matching names."

"Makes sense. Wait. WHAT!"

TBC

Next time on Karapica:

Uh oh. I've been caught eavesdropping. Will Anna and Keitaro let me off the hook? Oh well. At least I meet Kara finally. Next time on Karapica: Busted X Plots X Confusion. What will Leorio think of all this?

A/N: Please review


	7. Busted X Plots X Confusion

I don't own H X H.

Hey. Where are my reviews?

**Chapter 6: Busted X Plots X Confusion **

Upstairs, Leorio was up and was now glued to the television watch ER. Kurapica decided to ask the hotel manager if there was a place for him to read without being disturbed. As he left the room, Keitaro came up to him.

"Hello." Kurapica said.

"Hello. Kurapica right?"

"Yes. How did you…?"

"My girlfriend is one of the managers." He explained.

"Oh."

"Her best friend, Anna, said that you four are hunters."

"Yes. We've been hunters for about two years now."

"Two years? Wow. My girlfriend and Anna were going to take the exam, but they changed their minds."

"Why?"

"Said something about if they died then there would be nobody to avenge her family."

"I know that feeling. I took the exam so I could avenge my family as well."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"REPEAT THAT AGAIN GON!" Killua's voice rang from downstairs.

"What is going on?" both nineteen year olds asked as they ran down the stairs.

When they got down there, they saw Gon and Killua behind the counter.

"Shhh." Gon was trying to calm a shocked Killua.

"What are you two doing behind that counter?" Kurapica asked.

"Hehehe. Nothing." Gon said with a guilty look on his face.

"You heard us talking, didn't you kid?" Keitaro asked.

"Yeah."

"I didn't." Killua mentioned, "I was too busy throwing up."

"Why WAS that Killua?" Kurapica asked.

"Because Mmph." Killua started before Gon covered his mouth.

"He saw something disgusting." Gon finished.

Kurapica didn't fall for this and turned to Keitaro.

Keitaro sighed and decided to tell them a little bit of the truth.

"When I met my girlfriend, she kept her past fairly quiet. The only thing I knew was that she hated this one group. The reason why is simple: They killed almost everyone she cares about. We just recently found that one of them is still alive. However, it was so recently, she doesn't know it yet."

"Why DID they kill her family?" Killua asked.

"They had a treasure. The two girls have been slowly getting the treasure back because a few stupid members actually paid with the treasure. These two saw the treasure." He said as he pointed to Gon and Killua.

"Is the treasure that disgusting?"

"To the average person when they really think about it."

"C'mon. We never do girl stuff." Anna's voice was heard at the door.

"I don't care. Maybe when we're done with the collecting. Until then," Kara's voice was heard.

"RIGHT! THE READING ROOM! It's right this way." Keitaro said as he pushed Kurapica out of the room into one of the ballrooms not ready for the reunion.

Just as the two boys left, the two girls entered to find Gon and Killua still behind the counter.

Anna put her hands on her hips and glared at them. "What are you two doing back there?"

"Exploring." They answered.

Anna and Kara shook their heads.

"I'm Gon. This is Killua. You must be Kara." Gon said. "I've heard so much about you."

"How did you know her name?" Anna asked. "I never told you."

"Well, hehehe."

"You heard Keitaro and I earlier didn't you?"

"Were you two talking about me?"

"Just about a little surprise we have cooking up." Anna said sweetly.

"Ok. I'm going to do some more research on this "Chain-User""

"Alright. Phew" She sighed as the door to the girls' room closed. "Now as for you two,"

Gon and Killua went ridged.

"What all do you know?"

"Well," Gon started, "We saw the briefcase and decided to check it out. Killua got sick when he saw the eyes, and then Kara and Keitaro came out. So, I hid and forgot about the eyes. She took it into the room, and then Keitaro sat down. Then you came in and you know the rest."

"So you heard the entire conversation?"

"Yep."

"I should make you pay for your room as punishment for eavesdropping. But, we might be able to use you two."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"He's content." Keitaro said as he entered the room. "What's the status out here?"

"Kara's going to research to current owner of the other half of the eyes and these two are going to help use get those two siblings together."

0000

In the girl's room a few minutes later,

"Hey Kara!"

"Hi Anna."

"Any luck?"

"Nothing." Kara said sounding upset.

"Well, I was talking to Gon and Killua, and they happen to know the "Chain-User.""

"Really?"

"Yeah. C'mon in boys."

Gon and Killua entered the room to a shocked Kara.

"Do you really know the guy who disabled the leader of Genei-Ryodon?"

"Yep."

"What can you tell me about him?"

"Can we see you without your disguise first?"

"Ok?" Kara looked uncertain as she took off the wig and contacts.

"WHOA BABY!" Both fourteen year olds screamed at the sudden transformation.

Instead of a black-haired girl with dark blue eyes, a blond girl with sky-blue eyes stood before them. Her hair was no longer down her back, but was cut short like her brother's. In fact, if they stood side-by-side, any NORMAL person couldn't tell them apart. (Except for obvious parts, but I'm trying to keep this at a low rating)

"Watch it boys." Keitaro warned them.

"Sorry. You are so lucky to be dating a hot girl like her." Killua said.

"Thank you." Kara told him.

"Why do you hide it?" Gon asked.

"Because I am the sole survivor of the Kuruta tribe. My eyes are just a valuable."

"Oh. At least KOuch." Gon started before Killua elbowed him.

"Huh?"

"Never mind Gon. Anyways, what do you want to know about the Chain-User?"

"Anything and Everything."

"How about you meet him personally?" Killua asked slyly.

"Really? When can you get him here?"

"Tomorrow. Tonight." Killua suggested some times the last one with a sarcastic hint.

"You can get him tonight?"

"Yeah." He said. "Gon, Cell Phone."

"Aww. I wanted to call." Gon complained as Killua grabbed the cell phone.

0000

In the quiet peaceful ballroom,

RING RING

"Who can that be?" Kurapica asked.

"Hello?"

"_Hey. It's me."_

"Killua? Why did you call me? I'm only in the ballroom."

"_I know. Hey. Can you meet us on the roof of the Hotel on Whale Island_?"

"Ok. Why?"

"_Just cuz."_

"Alright. When?"

"_Tonight. At sunset."_

"Sunset?"

"_Yep. See ya then."_

"Killua?"

"…"

"Great. He hung up."

0000

"He'll be on the roof at sunset."

"Will he bring the eyes?"

"I didn't ask him. Possibly."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?"

"It's me. Leorio."

"Come in." Gon and Killua shouted.

"What? Wait!" Kara said noticing she didn't have her disguise on.

"There you three are. I was wondering what happened."

"Do I know you?" Kara asked him.

"Yeah. I'm Leorio. Remember? We took the Hunter's Exam together."

"I never…"

"We also fought on the ship to Dole, because you wouldn't call me Leorio-san."

"That's a pretty stupid reason to pick a fight."

"Well, after I insulted your tribe, you took it pretty hard."

"YOU WHAT?" Killua yelled.

"Didn't you know?" Keitaro asked him.

"That was before I met them."

"What did you say?" Anna asked.

"He said "Looks like you filMmph"' Gon started before Leorio covered his mouth.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I apologized. We're friends now." Leorio said hurriedly.

"Ok?" Kara asked uncertainly.

"Well. Now that I know you three are safe, I'm going back upstairs and take a shower."

"Ok."

After Leorio left, Kara turned to the two younger boys.

"What was THAT about?"

"Sorry." Killua answered. "You just looked like someone we know."

"Oh. That guy he was talking about?"

"Yep." Gon answered.

"Well I guess I'll see you two on the roof at sunset?"

"You bet."

"We wouldn't miss this for the world."

0000

"Hey Gon?"

"What is it Killua?"

"What WAS the insult?"

"Leorio said, "Looks like you filthy Kuruta tribe people don't know any manners.""

"IS HE CRAZY!" Killua shouted at Gon.

0000

Meanwhile upstairs,

Kurapica had returned to his room after the phone call from Killua and noticed that Leorio was nowhere to be seen.

"Finally. Some peace and quiet."

As Kurapica sat down on the bed and opened his book, the door opened to reveal Leorio.

Leorio, who believed that Kurapica was downstairs with the managers and the two younger hunters, started to get ready for his shower. Not noticing Kurapica, he took off his shirt. As he started to take off his pants, Kurapica decided to speak up.

"Didn't I tell you before that courtesy is needed even between good friends?"

"KURAPICA!" Leorio tripped in his own pants. "What…How…When?"

"What are you stuttering about?"

"How did you get up here so fast? Weren't you just downstairs a couple of seconds ago?"

"More like a couple of minutes ago. I was in the ballroom reading while you watched your show."

"No. You were in the manager's bedroom with Gon and Killua."

"I think I know where I was. And why would I be in the manager's apartment?"

"Huh?"

TBC

Next time on Karapica:

It's finally time! Kurapica and Kara are going to meet after five years of thinking the other is dead! I can't wait! Kurapica is going to think we are going to meet him, and Kara thinks she will be meeting the Chain-User. Well, technically she is, but it's not who she thinks it is. Next time on Karapica: Plans X Problem? X Meeting. Why is Kara sneaking her swords?


	8. Plans X Problem? X Meetings

I don't own H X H.

**Chapter 7: Plans X Problem? X Meetings**

That evening before sunset,

"Ok. You know what to do?" Anna told the three other people in on the secret.

"Yeah. I'll talk Kara into going as her true self."

"I can't believe we fooled Leorio like that."

"I can't believe you almost told Kara what the insult was. She'd kill him for sure. And not just a duel."

"I'll give Kurapica my key to the roof."

"We'll be in our positions."

"And Leorio will be snoring away." Killua joked.

"Ok. Time to put "Operation: Reunite Twins" into action."

"Right"

0000

In the girl's room a few minutes later,

"Thanks Keitaro, but I think I can dress myself." (A/N: Meaning he was just going to pick out her clothes.)

"I'm just saying he might be willing to cooperate with you if you tell him who you are."

"He has half of the eyes of my tribe!"

"And you have the other half."

"Good point. But what if he…"

"Kara. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then go as youself…Karapica."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"That it is only used in serious cases."

"Do you think it could be that serious?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I'll wear my tribal outfit."

0000

In Kurapica's room,

"Thanks for the key Anna."

"No problem. Oh, and you might want to change into your tribal outfit."

"WHAT! How did you know?"

"Your friends have the biggest mouths in the world."

"Right."

"Please Kurapica. I think you'll appreciate it if you do."

"Alright. Hey Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Are you, never mind. Thanks."

"No sweat. Are you going to bring your briefcase?"

"Probably not."

"Ok."

0000

Downstairs,

"Wow Kara. You look stunning."

"Do you think so?" She asked as she walked out of the room dressed in matching teal pants and shirt and a blue and orange over-drape (for lack of a better word)

"You're not bringing the eyes?"

"If he wants them so badly, he'll have to get through me and then look for them. Well, wish me luck."

"Good luck."

"Hey Anna!"

"Hey Kara. So that's the tribal outfit of the Kuruta Tribe."

"Yeah. I'm off to go meet the Chain-User."

"You'll be fine."

"I know I will. I have my swords."

"YOU WHAT!"

"What? Do you two honestly expect me to go meet the person who has half of what rightfully is mine and be unarmed?"

"Well. We uh." They stuttered.

"I thought so." She said as she climbed the stairs.

"Oh boy."

0000

A few minutes later,

The sun was starting to set and Kara was watching it.

"Just like last time." She said to herself.

In another corner, Anna and Keitaro had met up with Gon and Killua in their hiding place behind one of the vents.

"Has he shown up yet?" Anna whispered.

"Not yet."

"Good. We need to be prepared for when Kara attacks him."

"What?"

"She brought her swords."

"Kurapica's not dumb. He'll bring his too."

"Just our luck." Anna said sarcastically.

"You like him don't you?" Killua teased.

Just then, the door to the roof opened up and Kurapica entered in his tribal outfit.

"Gon? Killua?"

"Here it comes." Keitaro braced himself.

Kara turned to see who was calling two of the guest of the hotel while pulling out her swords. When she saw who it was, she dropped her swords as she got the shock of her life.

"K…Kura?"

"Kara?"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" they both yelled.

They then ran and embraced each other.

"I missed you so much." Kara sobbed on her brother's shoulder.

"Me too. Did you cut your hair?"

"Yes."

SNIFF

The four spies were having a little trouble keeping in the tears.

"Did you hear something?"

"Yeah. It might be the Chain-User."

"Chain-User? You know about that?"

"Of course. It's all over the papers. No one knows his true identity. Just that he disabled the leader of the Genei-Ryodon. He has half of our tribe's eyes."

"Actually Kara. It can't be the Chain-User who made that noise."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm him."

"YOU!"

"Yes. I learned Nen through Shisyo and he taught me how to materialize the chains."

"So you have half of the eyes?"

"Yes. I'm in the process of looking for the other half."

"Look no further. I have them."

"YOU!"

"Yeah. Some idiots paid for hotel rooms using them. I recognized them as some of those who killed the Kuruta Tribe. So,"

"You finished them off."

"Of course. They should have known better."

"True."

"What happened to you? That night I mean." Kara asked her brother.

"After I told you to run, I went to Mother and Father's room. Mother grabbed me and put me in her closet. She asked me where you were and I told her that I told you to run. She sighed with relief and then there was a crash. She told me to stay there until it got quiet. I wanted to refuse, but,"

"I understand." Kara said and embraced her brother once more.

SNIFF

0000

With the spies,

"Do you need a handkerchief Killua?" Keitaro asked his younger friend.

"Uh huh." Killua nodded

"Are you sure you're a member of the Zaoldyeck family?" Anna asked.

"What are you four doing?" two voices came from behind them.

Gon, Killua, Anna, and Keitaro turned around and came face to face with the two, almost identical, surviving Kuruanians.

"Hi guys." They laughed.

"Talk." Kurapica demanded.

"We just… We were…"

"Taking in some fresh air. Aww. This nice cool crisp air." Gon saved Keitaro.

The twins just looked at each other and shook their heads.

"C'mon guys. Let's go back in." Kara sighed.

"Alright." The four spies said glad they were off the hook.

"Wait. How long did you four know about this?" Kurapica asked.

"I've known since yesterday when you checked in." Anna said.

"And we've known since this morning." Gon told him.

"Does your other friend know?" Kara asked.

"I don't think so." Killua told her.

"This is going to be good." Kurapica and Kara said.

TBC

Next time on Karapica:

Whew. All went well. Now all we have to do is tell Leorio. I can't wait to see his face! Also, Keitaro is bringing his sister over to meet us. And we are helping out at the hotel. This is going to be so much fun! Next time on Karapica: Shocked X Girls X Familiar Faces. Hey! Where's Kurapica going with Anna?


	9. Shocked X Girls X Familiar Faces

I don't own Hunter X Hunter

**Chapter 8: Shocked X Girls X Familiar Faces**

The next morning,

Leorio woke up late that morning and noticed that Kurapica was missing.

"Hmm. Must have already gotten up."

After he got dressed he walked out of the room, he noticed a familiar blond carrying some sheets.

"Hey Kurapica."

"Huh? Oh you're up." And then the blond walked away down the hall.

"Huh? Is that the kind of "good morning" you've grown accustom to? Shessh. What has gotten into you lately?"

Leorio went downstairs to ask one of the managers about good places for breakfast. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he looked around for a familiar face. He got it alright when he spotted someone reading on the couch in the lobby.

"WHA-!"

The person looked up and noticed Leorio.

"Hey Leorio. Glad you could join us."

"But… Weren't you…How did…?"

"Stuttering nonsense again?" Kurapica smiled.

"Hey Kura! I caught a nice big fish!" Gon came running in.

"Ga. GON!" Leorio started.

"Just give it to Anna in the kitchen." Kurapica said.

"WAIT A MINUTE! GON JUST CALLED YOU KURA! WHEN I DID IT, YOU GOT ALL MAD AT ME!"

"A lot has happened since then." Kurapica said before returning to his book.

"Huh?"

"Ok. All the beds are made." A voice from the stairs called down.

"And Anna is fixing lunch."

"Good. I'm starving." The feminine voice grew closer to Leorio's still turned back.

He turned around and screamed before he took off running.

"I hadn't heard him scream like that since we saw a monster in the lake on our way to the Exam." Kurapica stated.

"That was great." Kara told her brother.

"What was great?" Killua said as he entered the room.

"You missed Leorio." Kurapica informed him.

"Oh no. I missed it? What happened?"

"He ran screaming. He's probably hiding under the bed."

"Who is hiding under the bed?" Gon asked.

"Leorio. Kara came downstairs."

"Aw man. I missed it?"

"Not really. It was basically the same reaction he had when we told him that there was a monster behind him just before we met Kiriko."

"Oh. But still. That was such a great reaction."

"Yeah." Kurapica agreed. "Hey Kara? Where's that boyfriend of yours?"

"He had to go back home. Chances are you'll get to meet his sister."

"How old is she?"

"14."

"Is she cute?" Killua asked.

"Yes."

"Excuse me."

"Oh no you don't." Gon ran after him. "She's mine."

"They haven't even met her yet and their fighting over her." Kara pointed out.

"SEE IF YOU TWO CAN GET LEORIO OUT FROM UNDER THE BED!" Kurapica called up to the two teenagers.

"What is Leorio doing under the bed?" a male voice asked from behind them.

"He saw us together." Kara explained to her boyfriend who just entered the hotel with a young girl who had black hair and brown eyes.

"Ok. Kura. This is my sister Kaida."

"It's nice to meet you Kurapica." The thirteen year old girl said.

"You can call me Kura. It's nice to meet you too."

"Hi! I'm Killua."

"And I'm Gon."

The two 14 year old boys came down the stairs. Kurapica and Karapica both tried so hard not to laugh. The two younger boys had on way too much hair gel and cologne.

"Shall we show you around?"

"I…guess."

"Don't worry Kaida." Kurapica whispered to her, "They're not usually like this."

"Alright then."

0000

Once Leorio was coaxed out from beneath the bed and told the truth, everyone went downstairs for lunch.

"Here we go. Pressed Sushi" (A/N: Sorry. Couldn't help myself)

"So this is real pressed sushi." Leorio said.

"We almost failed the Hunter's Exam because of this stuff." Killua looked at it in disgust.

"Who was your examiner?" Anna asked.

"Menchi was our examiner." Kurapica told them

"That explains it." Both girls said.

"Menchi is very picky" Kara explained, "She was a guest here once."

"Oh." The four hunters said in understandment.

Just then,

DING

"Customers?" Anna asked.

"Wow. We're really picking up." Kara said.

"I'll handle this."

0000

"It's very nice to see you again." An old man said to a younger man

"Hey. Now that the game has been developed, I have no reason to hide." The younger man told him

"May I help you?" Anna came from the kitchen.

"Yes. We're separate." The younger man said. "I'd like a room please."

"How will you be paying?"

"With this." He said as he held up a Hunter's license.

"Oh. A hunter. You get your room free, but room service will cost."

"That's fine."

"May I have your name please?"

"Freaks. Jin Freaks." He said as he went up to his room.

After Anna wrote it down, she jerked her head up in realization.

"I'd like a room too please." The older man told the shocked clerk.

"Oh right. Are you a hunter as well?"

"Yes. In fact I'm the Examination Committee President."

"REALLY!"

"Netero-san!" Gon came running from the kitchen

"Huh? Hey! You're that kid. Gon right?"

"Yep. Hey. Where's that ball?"

"Ball?"

"Yeah. You know. The one Killua and I had to get from you."

"Oh. That ball. You think I actually carry it around with me 24-7?"

"Rats."

"President Netero." Anna spoke up.

"Hmm."

"Here's the key to your room." She said as she handed him a key.

"Thank you."

"You'll like it." Gon said excitedly.

"Hey Gon." Anna said.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you take some sushi to room 211 and tell the occupant its room service on the house?"

"Really? Why me?"

"You'll see."

After Gon left, President Netero asked Anna, "Why does Jin get free room service?"

"Because he's the reason Gon left his aunt to be a hunter." Anna explained.

"Oh. Gon is Jin's son."

0000

A few minutes later, in room 211, the lone hunter was pondering.

"Should I face Gon?"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?"

"Room service on the house" a cheerful voice called from behind the door.

"I didn't order room service." Jin said as he got up and answered the door. As the door opened, Gon dropped the plate of sushi.

"D..Dad?"

"Gon?"

Gon jumped in his father's arms and sobbed.

"I finally found you."

Just down the hall from the father and son, seven people were watching them.

"How did you know Anna?" Kara asked her best friend.

"I recognized his name from what Gon told me last night.

Flashback

"_Hey Gon?"_

"_Yeah Anna?"_

"_You said you became a hunter to look for your father. Who is he?"_

"_Jin Freaks is what he's called."_

End Flashback

Just then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked and saw Kurapica. He motioned for her to follow him and she did without anybodies knowledge.

When they were away from the group, Kurapica stopped.

"That was really nice."

"What?"

"What you did for Gon."

"He would have done the same. He's a good kid."

"Yes. I agree with you."

"Hey. Kurapica?"

"Yes?"

"Last night, you said something,"

Flashback:

"_Please Kurapica. I think you'll appreciate it if you do."_

"_Alright. Hey Anna?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Are you, never mind. Thanks."_

End Flashback

"What were you going to ask me?"

"Well. I was wondering. You know, once Kara and I bury the eyes with the bodies, if you would, you know. If your not."

"Yes Kurapica. I'm single. I'll gladly go out with you."

"Really?"

"Of course. You are my best friend's brother."

"Thank you."

"No sweat." She said as she walked back to the kitchen to clean up lunch.

TBC

Next time on Karapica:

Next is the Epilogue. SNIFF. It's almost over. Oh well. At least I have my Dad back. And Kurapika's happy with his sister and girlfriend. Kara is happy with her brother and boyfriend. Next time on Karapica: the Epilogue. Do I hear bells?


	10. Epilogue

I don't own H X H. Whew. Last time I'll have to say that unless I make another one.

**Epilogue:**

It has been two years since Kurapica and Karapica's meeting after six years. They went back to their homeland with their friends and buried the eyes of the Kuruta Tribe a few weeks later.

Jin (who retired), Gon, and Killua went back to the village where Gon grew up and are now living semi-peacefully. Kaida is a frequent visitor. (A clip shows Jin, Gon, Kaida, and Killua fishing and Killua catches another weird looking fish and freaks out while Gon, Kaida, and Jin are laughing)

Leorio decided to move to Whale Island after he gets his degree in medicine. He is now currently working at a hospital a couple of blocks away from the hotel. (A clip shows Leorio taking a break in a doctor's uniform and playing rock-paper-scissors with a fellow doctor (and losing).)

Karapica and Keitaro took the hunter's exam and are still going strong after two years and six months. (A clip shows Kara, whose hair was now as long as her wig, and Keitaro on a date and Keitaro kneels down in front of her and pulls out a diamond ring from his pocket.)

Kurapica and Anna are working together with Kara and Keitaro at the hotel and are also going strong. (Clip of Kurapica and Anna working behind a desk and glimpsing at each other and grinning.) Oh yeah. And Anna took the hunter's exam with Kara and Keitaro.

0000

Senritsu was walking along the streets of the city when she came to a hotel. Her boss had given her a few days off, so she decided to visit the place her old friend's friend lived for her friend talked to her the most. Mr. Nostrand had also instructed her to invite that friend back to work now that he was coming out of his depression. She entered the hotel.

DING

"Do you want this Anna?" Kurapica called from the kitchen.

"Sure. Hello. How may I help you?" A now twenty-year-old Anna asked the short woman.

"May I have a room please?" Senritsu asked the young lady.

"Yes you may. How will you be paying?"

"With cash." She said as she handed Anna her salary.

"Wow. You're a first. Most of our customers are hunters."

"Really? Have you met a hunter that goes by the name, "Kurapica"?"

"Yes. He's my boyfriend. How do you know him?"

"Boyfriend? I worked along side him when he worked for Mr. Nostrand."

"Oh. You must be Senritsu. Kurapica told me a lot about you. You don't have to pay. Friends and Hunters get in for free."

"Really? That can't be good for business."

"Kurapica and I are hunters. And my parents left me with a large fortune. We're doing fine."

"Well in that case, I'll accept your offer."

"Anna. The kitchen is…Senritsu!"

"Kurapica. It's good to see you again." The older woman said as she shook his hand.

"What brings you here?"

"Vacation. Mr. Nostrand has been giving some of his hard working bodyguards vacations. It's finally my turn."

"That's good. I'll have to introduce you to my friends while you're here."

"Do you work here now?"

"Yes."

"That's good. It's a much better atmosphere than York Shin"

"I agree."

"I take it going back to Mr. Nostrand is out of a question now?"

Kurapica nodded

"There's so much here that I'm happy with."

DING

"I'm home!" a now engaged Kara entered the room from a trip to recover some artifacts that could be used to inform the public about the Kuruta Tribe.

"Oh my." A shocked Senritsu said when she glimpsed Kara.

"Oh! A customer."

"Actually," Anna corrected her, "a friend of your brother's"

"Brother? Is she?"

"Yes Senritsu. This is my twin sister, Karapica. Kara, this is Senrithusu."

"It's nice to finally meet you Senritsu. My brother has told me a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you too Karapica."

"Please, Kara will be fine."

"Oh, while we're on the subject, you can call me Kura now." Kurapica told his bodyguard friend.

"Was she the reason you didn't want to be called Kura to begin with?"

"Yes. Whenever I would be called that, I would think about her and the night of the massacre."

"I thought we agreed never to think of that again since we got the paper." Kara said as she pointed to the bulletin board which had a paper with the headline:

**GENEI-RYODON LEADER DEAD AFTER ATTEMPTING NEN**

"So your revenge is over?"

"Yes." Both Kurutanians answered.

"And I am finally getting married to my boyfriend." Kara announced.

"Congratulations."

As Senritsu and Kara talked, Kurapica made his way over to Anna.

"I'm glad they get along."

"Yeah. She's everything you described her."

"Of course."

"What's next on your agenda?"

"Well, I was planning on doing this at Kara's wedding, but," he said as he pulled out a box and opened it.

Inside was a diamond ring.

"Kurapica?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course." She said as they gently kissed.

"We can announce it at Kara's wedding."

"Sounds good to me."

-The End-

Not my best. Please no flames. There might be a sequel (Possibly a one-shot)


End file.
